narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sangorō
Wow I thought characters that were seen and named stay on the wiki, Whats up with this? Munchvtec 15:30, January 16, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :If you're going to create an article about such a minor and obscure character, you might as well fill it in with the relevant information, otherwise don't bother creating it at all. You should know that by now. This isn't like a chapter or episode article, which will certainly be filled out even if created only the form filled out. Omnibender - Talk - 17:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't just assume that other people will know enough about obscure topics to be able to do your work for you. Or that people will get information from LeafNinja as freely. ''~SnapperT '' 19:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::What are you talking about Leaf Ninja for, I don't ever use that site and ill fill in the article today just don't delete it. Munchvtec 14:38, January 17, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec ::::You've never used LeafNinja? Omigosh I am so sorry for accusing you. I feel like a huge ass right now and will you ever forgive me because this is a complete embarrassment to have been proven wrong. :Although... ::Your addition: :::Sangoro and his work friends Hachidai and Rokusuke fled Katabami Kinzan when they found out what Raiga Kurosuki was doing. On their flee away, a storm knocked them off a mountain and they fell into a river. They awoke far downstream in the Land of Fire, where they were saved by Naruto Uzumaki. Sangoro then returned with his friends when a team of shinobi was sent from Konohagakure to investigate what has been happening. ::LeafNinja's entry: :::Sangorou was a miner in the River Country. He and fellow workers Hachidai and Rokusuke fled Katabami Kinzan when the homicidal practices of Kurosuki's Raiga emerged. On their journey away, a fierce storm knocked them off a mountain and they fell into a river below. The awoke far downstream in the Fire Country, where they were saved by Uzumaki Naruto. Sangorou then returned with his fellow workers when a squad was sent from Konoha to investigate the proceedings at Katabami Kinzan. :Quite a coincidental similarity, wouldn't you say? But yeah, I'm sorry for the unfounded accusation. ''~SnapperT '' 19:24, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Your addition to Kanpachi is so similar to LeafNinja's that there's even the same typo: "overload Raiga" You of course meant overlord when you typed that all by yourself. :Stop. Copying. Other. Websites. ''~SnapperT '' 19:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hey guys I've been gone for a while cause of Christmas and I left my user logged in on this site and my little bro loves naruto so he's been adding stuff. I saw the argument above and I really do apologize for any and all mistakes. Hope you guys understand. Munchvtec 01:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec So Will these be deleted or not? Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 15:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with the change of text but not the deletion. Munchvtec 16:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec Info All that info doesn't need to be there, they also have been seen so pics would be nice along with a description and then add the info. Munchvtec 19:44, January 30, 2014 (UTC)munchvtce :Do you want to do it yourself? I mean, you kinda are the expert when it comes to these...characters. The majority here does not know them at all...Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 19:51, January 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe your "brother" can do something about that. ''~SnapperT '' 19:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC)